Baby Monster
by Archmblt MinMi
Summary: Ketika seorang nerd seperti Hijikata dipanggil guru idola seperti Gintoki / FujoFudan Area! / "You can call me baby." / RATE T PLUS! / RnR please, DLDR, Happy Reading!


**.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki. Story © Archmblt Minmi**

 **.**

 **BABY MONSTER**

 **T+ for all**

 **.**

Hijikata mendengus senang menatap teman-teman seperjuangannya yang telah berhasil melalui masa ujian akhir dan bahkan mereka semua telah berhasil mendapatkan cap tanda kelulusan dari kepala sekolah mereka.

Suasana yang terjadi sangat riuh, Hijikata bahkan tak bisa memfokuskan pendengarannya yang bisa terbilang cukup tajam hanya untuk mendengarkan musik atau mendengarkan teman-temannya yang sedang bercerita. Hal itu dikarenakan hari ini adalah hari kelulusan dan malam ini adalah malam dimana mereka semua merayakannya, hitung-hitung sebagai bayaran atas kerja keras mereka yang sudah berhasil.

Hijikata meraih gelas berisi minuman keras dengan tingkat alkohol ringan. Dia meneguknya sampai habis, memperlihatkan _jakun_ -nya yang bergerak-gerak. Tidak sedikit perempuan yang langsung meleleh melihatnya yang tampak begitu seksi saat minum.

Hijikata mendesah ketika minuman itu telah habis ditelannya. Dia menggulirkan matanya kesana-kemari sembari mencoba beradaptasi dengan pesta yang terlalu bising itu. _This isnt't his style_.

"Tes. Ah," terdengar suara malas dari arah panggung yang berada di tengah-tengah. Seluruh mata menatap pria keriting itu dengan segera.

"Selamat atas kelulusan angkatan 88. Semoga kalian bisa meluncur di dunia pekerjaan nantinya," sambungnya lagi dan kebanyakan murid—atau mantan murid, tengah menyeruakkan tempat pesta dengan ucapan menyetujui apa yang laki-laki itu lontarkan.

Laki-laki keriting itu tampak menatap satu-satu wajah muridnya—iya mantan muridnya—dengan intens, seperti mencari-cari seseorang.

"Dan," Gintoki memenggal kalimatnya ketika menunjuk seseorang. "Untuk laki-laki yang sedang duduk di depan _bartender_ , ikut saya ke ruangan sebelah."

Hijikata memelototkan matanya. Apa maksud laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai guru Biologi sekolah mereka itu? Sekarang semua orang menatap Hijikata dengan aneh, tidak sedikit yang menatap Hijikata dengan tatapan tidak suka. Apalagi gadis-gadis banyak yang mencibirnya dikarenakan diajak ke ruangan sebelah dengan seorang guru tampan. Oke, dia memang tampan.

Bayangkan saja betapa berkarismanya guru Biologi sekolah mereka dengan mata merah yang penuh tatapan membunuh lalu dibarengi hidung yang mancung dan bibirnya tipis sekali. Jangan lupakan dengan bentuk wajahnya yang terbilang sempurna, membuat _jawsline_ -nya benar-benar tampak tegas dan elok dipandang jika banyak peluh yang mengucur dari dagu runcingnya. Bahkan usianya masih terbilang cukup muda untuk ukuran seorang guru. Dia memulai karirnya menjadi guru saat masih berumur duapuluh enam tahun dan sekarang dia sudah berumur duapuluh delapan tahun.

Beberapa gadis mengambil duduk di samping Hijikata dan langsung membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Hijiata bahkan tidak mengerti maksud gadis-gadis itu, entah untuk apa gadis-gadis itu menghampiri Hijikata yang seperti bebek buruk rupa ini.

Hijikata paham akan pandangan menjijikkan orang-orang pada dirinya jikalau mata orang-orang menatapnya dengan tak suka. Dia sungguh sangat paham dan bahkan itu membuatnya merasa bahagia karena tidak ada yang akan memerhatikannya dan merusak hidupnya yang damai. Tidak sedikit orang memanggilnya _nerd_.

Karena bayangkan saja, Hijikata itu orang yang selalu mengancingkan bajunya hingga kancing kerah dan memasukkan bajunya ke dalam celana abu-abunya. Tak lupa rambutnya ia sisir rapi dan dia menghiasi kedua bola mata indahnya dengan sebuah kacamata bulat yang besar. Benar-benar tipikal _nerd_ sejati.

"Kamu jangan pikir bisa menggoda Sakata _sen_ ," Hijikata tertohok mendengar penuturan seorang gadis yang tengah meneguk segelas air entah apa.

Gadis yang lainnya hanya bisa terkekeh mengejek melihat Hijikata yang tampaknya cuma bisa bungkam dan seperti orang ketakutan saat diancam oleh teman mereka.

Biarpun Hijikata _nerd_ —atau apalah, dia masih laki-laki. Jikalau dia mau buat keributan, dia yakin semua yang mengejeknya akan pingsan mengenaskan karena dia adalah ahli _Dojo._ Tetapi mengingat Hijikata yang seperti ini, untuk apa dia capek-capek mengeluarkan tenaganya demi meladeni orang tak penting semacam ini.

Hijikata mendengus. "Tidak akan," jawabnya membuat para gadis terkakak melihat Hijikata yang tampak _letoy_ sekali saat digertak seperti tadi.

Suara mikrofon diketuk-ketukkan terdengar. "Aku benar-benar disuruh memberi pidato oleh Kepala Sekolah, tetapi aku tidak bisa," suara malas itu kembali terngiang di telinga Hijikata.

Hijikata kenal siapa orang yang sedang mengobrol di mikrofon itu dan semua orang pasti kenal. Dia benar-benar guru idola para murid, terutama mereka para gadis dan laki-laki _uke_. Hijikata bahkan kenal dengan tatapan guru itu yang sungguh memabukkan dirinya. Mata itu terlalu lembut bagi Hijikata sehingga Hijikata terkadang terheran-heran ketika mendengar percakapan mereka semua yang menyatakan kalau tatapan guru itu sungguh membunuh. Bahkan guru itu memiliki julukan _Shiroyasha_ akibat tatapannya.

" _It's ok_! _Sensei_ yang terbaik!" teriak salah satu gadis yang duduk di sebelah Hijikata dengan bahagianya dan hal itu yang membuat Gintoki melemparkan senyumannya. Seluruh gadis dan laki-laki _uke_ tampak teriak bahagia ketika menatap senyuman indah Gintoki.

Gintoki tampak melipatkan kedua tangannya dan menatap kembali mantan muridnya dengan tatapan seperti saat ujian berlangsung. "Aku akhiri. Sekali lagi selamat kepada kalian semua."

Suasana langsung ricuh dengan teriakan-teriakan tak bisa direm keluar dari semua orang yang memuja-muja guru tersebut.

"Ah," Gintoki kembali berhasil membuat keadaan senyap seketika. "Laki-laki tadi, maksudku Hijikata- _san_. Sekarang tolong temui aku di ruangan sebelah," ucapnya tegas dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata membuat mereka semua bernostalgia akibat nada bicara Gintoki yang bagaikan saat mereka semua mendapatkan nilai jelek di waktu ujian.

Gintoki berlalu terlebih dahulu dan yang lainnya kembali melakukan aktifitas mereka yang tadinya tertunda.

Hijikata berniat memundurkan kursinya tetapi akhirnya dia terjatuh. Rupanya kursinya ditendang tepat setelah tangannya yang tadinya memegangi meja _bartender_ itu terlepas. Gelakan tawa lepas terdengar menyeruakkan isi gedung tersebut, bahkan menyaingi alunan musik metal yang tengah diperdengarkan.

Meringis sejenak itulah yang dilakukan Hijikata, dia rasa dia telah melukai pergelangan tangannya dikarenakan dirinya terjatuh dengan tangan sebagai penumpunya. Hijikata berdiri kemudian menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang menurutnya kotor karena tertubruk dengan lantai yang sering dipijak-pijak orang.

Ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya, namun kembali terjatuh karena dirasanya kakinya tersangkut di kaki seseorang. Semua orang tertawa _lagi_. Kali ini Hijikata benar-benar muak. Harga dirinya benar-benar terinjak-injak akibat guru sialan itu.

Sekarang Gintoki baginya hanya perusak hidupnya.

Bahkan Hijikata berpikir mengapa Gintoki memanggilnya? Apa untuk agar dia bisa dipermalukan di hari kelulusannya?

Hijikata melangkahkan kakinya cepat, takut-takut orang-orang mengerjainya. Dan akhirnya dapat bernapas lega ketika kakinya sudah berada di luar area berisik tadi.

Dia kembali menepuk-nepuk bajunya karena tadi dia belum sempat membersihkannya. Hijikata berjalan menuju ruangan sebelah. Membukanya perlahan dan kemudian memasukkan dirinya ke dalam ruangan itu.

Hijikata berdiri di depan Gintoki yang terduduk di salah satu sofa. "Ada perlu apa bapak memanggil saya?" ucapnya sopan dan tak lupa masih memakai predikat _bapak_ kepada Gintoki.

Gintoki menatap Hijikata datar. " _I don't like it_. Berhentilah memanggilku _bapak_. Aku tidak setua itu," ucapnya membela diri.

Manik hitam Hijikata bergulir kesana-kemari, bingung harus memanggil apa dan Gintoki malah menarik sudut bibirnya tipis. " _You can call me baby_."

Hijikata tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Berulang kali dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk bisa meraih mata idamannya itu.

Hijikata sangat menyukai mata itu. Mata yang selalu menatapnya dengan lembut. Tetapi sialannya mata itu adalah mata milik orang yang benar-benar Hijikata tak suka.

Gintoki mendengus kemudian berdiri agar bisa menatap Hijikata lekat-lekat. "Perlu waktu satu menit untukku masuk ke dalam ruangan ini dan kamu perlu waktu tujuh menit?" Gintoki benar-benar menusuk mata Hijikata dengan tatapan bak guru _killer_ -nya. Andai Gintoki tahu penderitaan yang sudah Hijikata rasakan karenanya.

Hijikata menundukkan wajahnya dengan spontan. "Saya sungguh minta maaf."

Gintoki mengembangkan senyuman seringainya. Dia memajukan wajahnya ke arah Hijikata agar dapat melihat wajah yang penuh dengan penyesalan itu. Dan Gintoki menahan napasnya ketika melihat wajah Hijikata.

 _Uh, you make me so crazy_.

Gintoki menangkupkan tangan kirinya pada pipi Hijikata kemudian menarik tengkuknya dan memajukan wajah Hijikata agar bibir _kissable_ milik Hijikata dapat bertemu dengan bibir yang dibanggakannya. Dan itu bukanlah hanya tempelan semata. Gintoki bahkan meraup-raup bibir Hijikata gemas bagaikan memakan sebuah gulali di malam Tahun Baru. Dia merasakan rasanya dan menghirup aromanya dalam.

Alis Gintoki mengernyit ketika bahunya ditumbuk keras oleh laki-laki yang disebut _nerd_ itu sehingga panggutan mereka hanya menyisakan sebuah benang penghubung. " _It hurts_!" geramnya kemudian mengusap-usap bahunya yang terasa nyeri.

" _I hate you, jerk_!" teriak Hijikata sembari menggosok bibirnya kasar tanda kalau dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan ciuman tadi.

Gintoki menyeringai tajam. " _I love you, too_. _Now you can call me baby, babe_."

Godaan Gintoki sukses membuat Hijikata merasakan pipinya memanas. Guratan kemerah-merahan menghiasi pipi mulusnya. Tetapi dengan cepat Hijikata menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

" _No. I want to call you monster_."

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **AKKKK Tidak nyangka aku bisa buat fanfiksi oneshoot GINHIJI LAGI YEY!**

 **Ada yang ngerasa gak asing gak sama ungkapan BABY dan MONSTER? Kalo gak asing berarti selamat, kamu** _ **EXO-L**_ **wkwkkw. (?)**

 **Kalau ada kerusakan, tolong dimaafkan ya, aku kehabisan waktu buat revisi. ^^**

 **Aku bakalan sungguh berterimakasih bagi yang** _ **review, follow, favorite**_ **fanfiksi ini. Karena, itu sebagai bayaran aku. Mungkin kalian baca engga nyampe sepuluh menit tapi kalau aku ngerjainnya bisa sepuluh jam nonstop. Jadi kalau sudah baca, diusahakan ya ada** _ **feed-back**_ **-nya sebagai bayaran buatku hehe ^^**

 **Mungkin** _ **fandom**_ **ini belum tahu, tapi aku ganti DN dari 'Ayuha chaan' menjadi 'Archmblt Minmi' ehehhe** _ **yoroshiku**_ _ **ne**_ **! ^^**

 **.**

 **Last,**

 **Please Review :3**

 **.**


End file.
